Mandalore (título)
Mandalore fue la base transliteración del título usado por el líder supremo del pueblo Mandaloriano y su cultura. En su más verdadera, la representación nativa como Mand'alor, el título significa "el único gobernante" en el Idioma Mando'a mandaloriano. Originado con Mandalore el Primero, el líder mítico de los guerreros Taung que iban a ser los Mandalorianos en primer lugar, Mand'alor se convirtió en el título que se transmite para su uso por los líderes posteriores de las personas para las generaciones venideras. Funcionando como una combinación de Rey y guerrero en general, el Mand'alor era el más cercano a un Jefe de Estado de la propagación a los grandes clanes Mandalorianos, y además de celebrar el título secundario de Al'Ori'Ramikade o "Comandante de los Supercomandos"- Mand'alor fue el gobernante de los Mandalorianos que conquistaron su Mundo natal, el mismo nombre que el mundo del Borde Exterior. Personas ajenas a la cultura Mandaloriana a menudo respetuosamente se dirigía al líder Mandaloriano como Señor Mandalore. La importancia del Mand'alor se reflejó en los seis principios que señalaba la cultura Mandaloriana, el Resol'nare, uno de los cuales dictan que un rally Mandaloriano al Mand'alor cuando se le solicite. Durante años, la posición de Mand'alor fue simbolizado tradicionalmente por el paso de la Máscara de Mandalore tras la muerte del dueño anterior, pero en los últimos tiempos esta costumbre se había desvanecido en la antigüedad, y se necesitaron nuevos apoyos para ascender al cargo de Mandalore. Numerosos Mandalores también llevó a la adaptación de epítetos descriptivos, con el fin de distinguirse de los que vinieron antes y después. A lo largo de la historia de La galaxia, por lo menos diecinueve Mandalorianos se declararon Mand'alor, y se reunió con diversos grados de éxito en sus intentos de llevar a los clanes Mandalorianos a sus metas. Descripción thumb|left|150px|[[Fenn Shysa, un Mandalore amado por su pueblo.]] El título de Mandalore fue la transliteración del Básico Galáctico Estándar a la palabra del Mando'a, Mand'alor, que significa "el único gobernante" en el lenguaje Mandaloriano. The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia La posición de Mand'alor fue una combinación de Rey, Señor de la guerra, y General en la función, a menudo llevando consigo el título adicional de Al'Ori'Ramikade", Comandante de los Supercomandos". Revelation No era un título hereditario, sólo un mandaloriano considerado digno podría reclamar el título de Mand'alor, Timeline 3: The Return of the Mandalorians que ejemplificar el ideal meritocrático Mandaloriano. The Mandalorians: People and Culture Cuando el Mandalore anterior caía Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords o renunciaba, The History of the Mandalorians un mandaloriano con la visión y la fuerza podría hacer una reclamación por el título, pero si los otros clanes no aceptaban a la persona como el nuevo Mand'alor y reconocían su autoridad, su deber era eliminar al demandante no apto e instituir un líder más favorable. La importancia del papel del Mand'alor en la sociedad Mandaloriana fue tan grande que uno de los Resol'nare -los seis principios básicos que definen la cultura Mandaloriana detalla la importancia de la lealtad hacia el Mand'alor y de reunirse con el líder Mandaloriano cuando se le solicite. Además de ser el líder de los Mandalorianos, el Mand'alor fue el de facto líder del planeta Mandalore, el planeta natal de los mandalorianos que compartía el mismo nombre traducido del básico que el título. Tanto el planeta como su líder se les había concedido títulos tan similares debido al hecho de que el planeta Mandalore, y Mandalore el líder se supone que son sinónimos a los ojos de los Mandalorianos, con el Mand'alor actuando en el mejor interés del planeta y sus habitantes. Sacrifice Mandalore se refiere a su líder, ya sea por título o por su nombre, cuando de manera informal. Los No-Mandalorianos, sin embargo, a menudo se dirigían a Mand'alor por el título, además del título formal de "Lord Mandalore"cuando se quería ser respetuoso. Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor En tiempos de guerra, al Mand'alor se espera que sirva como un líder fuerte en el campo de batalla. En tiempos de paz, era deber del Mandalore servir de enlace con los distintos clanes que comprendía un gobierno, a través de los cuales sólo el Mand'alor celebrará una mayor autoridad en la sociedad tradicional Mandaloriana, Galaxy at War con el fin de tomar decisiones sobre Mandalore, el espacio Mandaloriano, y los Mandalorianos que viven a lo largo de la galaxia. Historia thumb|250px|Mandalore el Indomable, lider de los [[Cruzados Mandalorianos.]] Cuando los Taung fueron expulsados de Coruscant por los batallones Humanos de Zhell en los años anteriores a la fundación de la República Galáctica, huyeron al planeta Roon. En el 7.000 ABY, bajo la dirección del legendario Mandalore el Primero, el Taung viajó a un mundo nuevo en el Borde Exterior. La matanza de los nativos Mythosaurios, el Taung llamó al mundo Manda'yaim, The Essential Atlas o "casa de Mandalore" Mando'a dictionary en honor de su líder, además de renombrarse a sí mismos como los Mandalorianos o Mando'ade - "hijos e hijas de Mandalore". Republic Commando: Triple Zero Fue el ejemplo de Mandalore el primero que llevó el título de Mandalore y su Mando'a equivalente de Mand'alor , que tradicionalmente se utiliza para significar el líder de los clanes Mandalorianos. Poco antes del 4.000 ABY, Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide y algún tiempo después del reinado de Mandalore el Conquistador, Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan Mandalore el Indomable había convertido en el nuevo Mand'alor. En este momento, la posición de Mand'alor fue simbolizada por la máscara de guerra de Mandalore, que pasaba al sucesor cuando el líder anterior perecía. Con un ejército de Cruzados Mandalorianos, Mandalore dirigió a sus guerreros en una campaña para conquistar nuevos mundos que lo pusieron en conflicto con el recién ungido Lord Sith, Ulic Qel-Droma. Mandalore fue derrotado en combate singular en Kuar por el ex-Jedi, por lo que comprometió su servicio y el servicio de sus guerreros al Sith. Los Mandalorianos comprometieron a la República en nombre de la Hermandad de los Sith, que culminó en la Batalla de Onderon, donde Mandalore cayó, y un nuevo guerrero consiguió su máscara y el título de Mand'alor. El sucesor de Mandalore el Indomable, The New Essential Chronology Mandalore el Máximo, reorganizó los guerreros Mandalorianos de acuerdo con el movimiento de los Neo-Cruzados, y lideró a los mandalorianos en las Guerras Mandalorianas contra la República, durante el cual conquistó grandes extensiones de la galaxia. Pero Mandalore el Máximo conoció a su perdición en el pícaro Caballero Jedi Revan, quien mató al Mand'alor en Malachor V y derrotó al Ejército Neo-Cruzado. Después de su victoria, Revan cobró la máscara de Mandalore por sí mismo, y les negó el derecho de sucesión a los mandalorianos, lo que hizo que los clanes unificados se fragmentaran y dispersaran sin sentido. thumb|200px|left|[[Mandalore el Menor en la arena de Gladiadores en Geonosis.]] Aunque otro Taung intentó reclamar el título de Mand'alor, no fue hasta que Revan dotó de la máscara a su compañero de confianza, el guerrero mandaloriano llamado Canderous Ordo, que la tradición de la Mandalore le permitió realmente continuar. Ordo tomó el sobrenombre de "Mandalore el Conservador", y ante la insistencia de Revan, comenzó a reunir a los dispersos clanes Mandalorianos, y establecer una sede en la Luna de Onderon, Dxun. Uniéndose bajo la bandera del Clan Ordo, Mandalore el preservador reunió a los guerreros para prestar ayuda a Meetra Surik en la lucha contra las fuerzas del Triunvirato Sith durante las Guerras Oscuras. Sin embargo, a pesar de los intentos Ordo para reunir a los clanes, los mandalorianos siguieron siendo predominantemente fragmentados durante varios siglos. Todo eso cambió cuando un joven mandaloriano Gladiador saltó a la fama en el planeta Geonosis, derrotando a todos sus oponentes con la ayuda de los agentes de la Inteligencia Imperial al servicio del reconstituido Imperio Sith, el gladiador utilizó su fama para reclamar el título de Mand'alor. Timeline 4: The Empire Changes Strategy Como el líder que llegó a ser conocido como Mandalore el Menor, el nuevo Mand'alor reunió a las fuerzas Mandalorianas, pero lo hizo de acuerdo con las órdenes de sus amos Sith. Él bloqueó de la Ruta Comercial Hydiana, pero fue derrotado por un contingente de Contrabandistas. En un esfuerzo por recuperar el apoyo, Mandalore el Menor creó una competición por toda la galaxia conocida por la Gran Cacería, y sólo podría ser desafiado por el ganador y así matarle. El campeón de la Gran Cacería, Artus Lok, tomó el título de Mand'alor por sí mismo, la consolidación de su poder y derrotó al cisma de un mandaloriano pro-República encabezado por Jicoln Cadera. Artus, bajo el título de "Mandalore el Vindicado", aseguró a los Mandalorianos que serían aliados de los Sith, aunque serían prudentes y muy bien pagados. Mucho después del reinado de Mandalore el Vindicado, el maestro de capacitación Mandalorianos Jaing intentó llevar a varios clanes Mandalorianos bajo su dirección. Sin embargo, en ese momento, un mandaloriano despiadado con el nombre de Ung Kusp se impuso como Mandalore. Un acto de traición Kusp junto con los soldados leales a Mand'alor mataron a Jaingy destruyeron sus instalaciones de cibernética en el Borde Exterior. El aprendiz de Jaing, el guerrero Gen'dai conocido como Durge, prometió vengar a su maestro caído, Prototypes y desarrolló un intenso odio por el pueblo mandaloriano. La sed de venganza de Durge lo llevó a aliarse con un grupo rebelde de Caballeros Jedi en el 100 ABY, y cargaron contra el Mand'alor como represalia por el genocidio mandaloriano de los Ithullanos. El mercenario Awaud Aga volvió a Mandalore al final de las Nuevas Guerras Sith, sólo para descubrir que su clan había sido devastado por la peste Candoriana y el sector Mandalore estaba a la defensiva contra los invasores y Piratas. Él reunió a los dispersos habitantes a regresar y defender Mandalore, convirtiéndose en "Mandalore el Unificador" y reconstruyó el espacio Mandaloriano. The Essential Guide to Warfare En algún momento durante esta época, la galaxia vio el surgimiento de la primera mujer Mandalore Ranah Teh Naast como "Mandalore el Destructor", y la historia fue testigo de como asedió a la Ciudad de Luon. Imperial Commando: 501st thumb|100px|Mand'alor [[Jaster Mereel.]] Alrededor del 60 ABY, Jaster Mereel venció a Tor Vizsla para el cargo de Mand'alor. Jango Fett: Open Seasons Decidido a reformar las formas cada vez más amorales de los clanes guerreros Mandalorianos desde la destrucción de los Ithullanos, Mereel estableció las directrices del Código Supercommando, que dictan que cualquier mandaloriano que deseaban luchar se comportaría como honorables Mercenarios. Las reformas de Mereel se encontraron con la oposición de la facción pacifista de los Nuevos Mandalorianos - que rechazaron la autoridad del Mand'alor elegido por los clanes guerreros, en vez nombrar su propio Mand'alor Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy y, más peligrosamente, por Tor Vizsla, que odiaba a Mereel por robarle el poder sobre los Mandalorianos. Hablando de volver al camino de las cruzadas Mandalorianas e iniciar una nueva guerra de conquista, Vizsla se reunió con guerreros afines a él para formar un grupo disidente, la Guardia de la Muerte. Los soldados leales a Mereel se definieron como los "Verdaderos Mandalorianos" a la vez, que la guerra civil estalló. Mereel fue asesinado por Vizsla durante el curso de la guerra, pero este Mand'alor fue sucedido por su hijo adoptivo, Jango Fett. Fett dirigió a los Mandalorianos durante todo el resto de la guerra hasta la Batalla de Galidraan donde la Guardia de la Muerte engañó a un equipo de Jedi para que destruyeran al ejercito de los "Verdaderos Mandalorianos", Fett fue el único sobreviviente, pero fue esclavizado por cortesía del Gobernador de Galidraan, y la perdió a sus compañeros, lo que amargó a Fett al distanciarse de su pueblo. Y volvió a la vida de Cazarrecompensas, hasta su muerte en la Batalla de Geonosis. Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel Durante los últimos años del reinado de Fett como Mand'alor, en el momento posterior a la Gran Guerra de los Clanes, cuando la Guardia de la Muerte intentó sin éxito deponer el régimen de los Nuevos Mandalorianos, los cuales nombraron a Satine Kryze como su propio Mand'alor, y se negaron a reconocer a Fett como tal. A raíz de la muerte de Jango Fett en el año 22 ABY, los clanes guerreros mandalorianos se quedaron sin un adecuado Mand'alor. Pre Vizsla, pariente de Tor Vizsla y el nuevo líder de la Guardia de la Muerte en la clandestinidad Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide por el año 22 ABY, The Essential Reader's Companion creía que él era de hecho la continuacion de la tradición de ser Mand'alor frente a la dominación política establecida por el gobierno de los Nuevos Mandalorianos. The Clone Wars: Segunda Temporada En el 20 ABY, la Guardia de la Muerte fue capaz de deponer a Kryze y el liderazgo de los Nuevos Mandalorianos con la ayuda de un colectivo de señores del crimen controlado por los Lord Sith Darth Maul y su aprendiz Savage Opress, permitiendo a Pre Vizsla realizar su sueño de ser Mand'alor. Por desgracia para él, el imperio Vizsla fue de corta duración; el Lord Sith desafió el liderazgo después de una traición de su antiguo aliado, Vizsla fue derrotado y asesinado en un Duelo, tras lo cual Maul reclamó el titulo de Mand'alor para sí mismo. La Guardia de la Muerte se fragmentó, con una parte de la facción negándose a seguir la regla de los Mandalorianos, mientras que los clanes guerreros no reconocían la legitimidad de Maul, Kryze o Vizsla como Mand'alor. Maul fue posteriormente sometido por su antiguo Maestro Sith Darth Sidious, y los Nuevos Mandalorianos quedaron bajo el liderazgo del Primer Ministro Almec, que fue respaldada por la Guardia de la Muerte. La posición del líder tradicional de los clanes Mandalorianos se llenó una vez más con la llegada de Spar -un ex Soldado CAR y desertor del Gran Ejército de la República- al planeta Mandalore. Allí, impulsado por el jefe del clan Fenn Shysa, Spar tomó el título de "Mandalore el Resucitador", se impuso a la facción de los Nuevos Mandalorianos, y lideró a los mandalorianos en apoyo de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes durante el fin de las Guerras Clon. A medida que el nuevo Mand'alor hacía la guerra contra las fuerzas de la República, con su ejército de Protectores mandalorianos, hasta la desastrosa misión a Norval II, donde los únicos Mandalorianos que lograron escapar de la emboscada de República fueron Spar, Shysa y el amigo de Shysa Tobbi Dala. Volviendo a Mandalore, Spar se quedo traumatizado y renunció a ser Mand'alor y dejó el cargo vacante de nuevo. left|thumb|200px|''Manda'lor'' [[Boba Fett.]] Con el aumento del Imperio Galáctico en el 19 ABY y la ocupación imperial de Mandalore, Fenn Shysa fue presionado para ascender a la función de Mand'alor como parte de una campaña encubierta para obligar al Imperio a salir de Mandalore. En virtud del liderazgo de Shysa, los Mandalorianos conquistaron su libertad ante el Imperio, conduciendo las fuerzas imperiales fuera de Mandalore, y con la guia de su Mand'alor, los Mandalorianos florecieron. Aún así, más allá de Shysa volvió a ser perseguido años después, cuando el hijo clon de Jango Fett, Boba Fett, fue contratado para matar a Shysa en venganza por sus otros actos durante las Guerras Clon. Este siguió al Mand'alor hasta el planeta Shogun, Fett consiguió matar al líder Mandaloriano, pero no como lo había planeado, pues murio bajo el ataque de los Sevvets, Shysa fue herido de muerte después de salvarle la vida a Fett. Siendo incapaces de huir, Fett no quería dejar al líder Mandaloriano a una muerte a manos de los Sevvets, Fett mató al Mand'alor como un acto de misericordia, pero no antes de aceptar el último deseo de Shysa: Fett tendría que tomar su lugar como Mand'alor. Fiel a su palabra, Fett se convirtió en el nuevo líder mandaloriano, y lideró a los mandalorianos durante el caos de la invasión de la galaxia de los extragalácticos Yuuzhan Vong, primero como falsos aliados Vong al tiempo que obtenían información de inteligencia sobre los nuevos y extraños enemigos, Boba Fett: A Practical Man para los enemigos declarados de los invasores. En consecuencia de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, la restauración de Mandalore cayó sobre los hombros de Fett: este Mand'alor retiró millones de Mandalorianos de alrededor de la galaxia para recuperar la pérdida de población severa incurrida durante los ataques yuuzhan vong a Mandalore, donó sus fondos personales para los esfuerzos de recuperación, negoció un tratado de comercio con los dotados tecnológicamente Verpine y presidió el hallazgo de una nuevo Mineral de Hierro conocido como beskar, la asignación de los beneficios de la venta y las perspectivas de producción del metal se asignaron para el mejoramiento de Mandalore. La relación previa de Fett con el Almirante Imperial Natasi Daala, elegido Jefe de Estado de la Alianza Galáctica en 41 DBY, Invincible (novela) le ayudó a establecer una relación de trabajo entre los Mandalorianos y el gobierno galáctico. Halcón Milenario (novela) Star Wars: Legacy 41: Rogue's End En el 127 DBY, Chernan Ordo se había convertido en Mand'alor. Actuando en nombre de la Alianza Galáctica al inicio de la Guerra Sith-Imperial, Ordo lideró a los mandalorianos contra las fuerzas imperiales del Emperador Galáctico Roan Fel durante la batalla en Botajef. Sin embargo, Ordo fue traicionado por su subordinado, Yaga Auchs, quien orquestó la muerte del Mand'alor y se nombró como nuevo líder de los Mandalorianos. Siguiendo las órdenes de un maestro secreto, Auchs ordenó a los Mandalorianos reconstruir Mandalore, bajo la misma premisa que Boba Fett años atrás. Mandalores Mandalore: el primero Mandalore primero era el líder mítico de la especie de Taung cuando éstos colonizaron el planeta Mandalore, que fue nombrado en su honor. Mandalore y sus guerreros mataron los mythosaurs nativos del planeta, e irgieron sus ciudades usando sus grandes huesos. Es desconocido si “Mandalore” fue utilizado entonces como nombre o como título. Mandalore el Conquistador Mandalore el indomable La primera persona conocida para utilizar “Mandalore” como título, Mandalore el indomable llevó su organización de cruzados de mandaloriano en combate contra el Krath unos 4.000 años ABY. Después de perder un duelo ante Ulic Qel-Droma, forzaron a un comandante de Krath y a un aprendiz de Sith, Mandalore a jurar lealtad al partido que ganaba. Poco después de, la gran guerra de Sith entró en erupción. Mandalore y sus guerreros participaron en varias batallas a nombre del Sith, incluso atacando el mundo galáctico importante de la república de Coruscant en un punto. Sin embargo, condujeron a los cruzados de mandaloriano y a sus aliados eventual detrás, sufriendo su derrota final en la batalla de Onderon en 3.996 ABY. Cogido entre las fuerzas de Onderonian y de la república, Mandalore ordenó a sus cruzados retirar de nuevo a Dxun, una luna de Onderon. Desafortunadamente para Mandalore, su droide de la guerra del basilisco fue tirado abajo, y él se estrelló en el paisaje de la selva, donde la fauna nativa lo mató inmediatamente. Un mandaloriano particular encontró el cadáver de Mandalore, saqueó y equipó su máscara, después se proclamó para ser el nuevo Mandalore. Mandalore el Máximo Después de recuperar Mandalore la máscara indomable en Dxun, el nuevo Mandalore fijado sobre la reconstrucción de los clanes de mandaloriano. Adoptando el epíteto “del último,” base de la disposición de Mandalore en Dxun. De allí, él recordó a los cruzados restantes de mandaloriano, aunque poco permanecía prestar atención a su llamada. Para aliviar este problema, Mandalore comenzó a aceptar la otra especie en previamente los clanes de mandaloriano de las solo-especies. Esta reorganización llevó a los guerreros de mandalorianos que eran Neo-Cruzados a rebelarse. Después de ser incitado por una facción desconocida de Sith, el mandalore comenzó la serie de cruzadas que se conocerían como las guerras mandalorianas. Por años, Mandalore las últimas fuerzas despidió el exterior de mundos no afiliados del espacio de la república. La república no pudo inicialmente responder, hasta que el conflicto acercara al planeta Taris. El conflicto de seguimiento duró por tres años, y consideró a los Neo-Cruzados de Mandalore que usaban táctica devastadoras tales como planetas enteros del bombardeo nuclear para asegurar la victoria. No estaba hasta un grupo escindido de Jedi, llevado por Knights Revan y Malak, incorporó la batalla usando las táctica similares a Mandalore, que echaron atrás a los clanes de mandaloriano. Mandalore el último fue matado por Revan en la batalla final de la guerra sobre Malachor V. Mandalore No Identificado Después de que él hubiera derrotado Mandalore el último, Revan tomó la máscara de Mandalore, así con eficacia prohibiendo la cita de un nuevo Mandalore. Sin embargo, había por lo menos uno quién intentó juntarse a los clanes de mandaloriano que seguían la derrota machacante en las guerras de mandaloriano. Poco se sabe de este persona-uniforme su nombre es un misterio. Se sabe qué es que él empleó el droide HK-47 del asesino alrededor de 3.957 ABY, y que él envió un pequeño equipo de mandalorianos a Kashyyyk en 3.956 ABY a la prueba que disimulaba el equipo. Por 3.951 ABY, este Mandalore desconocido había sido matado o depuesto. Mandalore El Preservador thumb|200px|Canderous Ordo antes de recibir el título de MandaloreMandalore El Preservador conocido también como Canderous Ordo nació en el planeta Ordo del Clan Ordo. Él luchó para los clanes ambos de mandaloriano en Mandalore la gran guerra indomable de Sith, y en Mandalore el último mandaloriano guerrea. Después de la derrota en Malachor V en 3.960 ABY, Canderous se hizo mercenario en el planeta Taris. Después de una serie de acontecimientos, él se unio al Jedi amnésico Revan en su búsqueda para derrotar a Darth Malak (quién había ayudado a la derrota Mandalore de Revan el último en las guerras de mandaloriano), para destruir su imperio de Sith, y para terminar la guerra civil de Jedi. Después de lograr esto, Revan reveló a Canderous la localización de la máscara de Mandalore, y le pidió que uniera a los clanes de mandaloriano. Canderous lo recuperó, se declaró el nuevo Mandalore, y el sistema sobre la reconstrucción de una base militar en Dxun. En 3.951 ABY, la Jedi exiliada llego al campamento de Canderous en Dxun. Después de ser persuadida por Kreia, una compañero de la exiliada, él ayudó a la derrota general anterior de Jedi varia Sith de gran alcance. Durante el tiempo el viajar pasado con el exilio, Canderous reclutó a absolutamente algunos mercenarios de mandaloriano a su causa. Kreia predijo que la vida de Canderous continuaría siendo una de la batalla, y que los gracias a sus acciones, el mandalorianos serían recordados por millares de años. Mandalore el Menor Mandalore el Vindicado Mandalore Ung Kusp Una cierta hora después del reinado de Canderous Ordo, un mandaloriano nombrado mercenario Kusp demandó el título de Mandalore. Poco se sabe de él, con excepción de ése que él tenía una pelea con el amo Jaing del entrenamiento de mandaloriano. En un cierto punto, él envió un pelotón de mandalorianos para capturar un artefacto de Sith de un ciberneticista. Recuperaron el artefacto, mataron a Jaing (aunque lo reanimaron más adelante), y ganaron la ira del cazador de generosidad Durge, amigo de Jaing, que juró para matar cada mandaloriano pasado. El odio de Durge del mandalorianos desempeñaría un papel fundamental en la vida de un Mandalore posterior. Mandalore el Destructor Mandalore el Unificador Mandalore asesinado Este Mandalore no identificado reinó alrededor 100 ABY. Que año, a un grupo de caballeros eliminados las plantas débiles de Jedi en un acto de la venganza para el genocidio del mandalorianos del Ithullans al siglo lo asesinó Durge y anterior. A cambio de la muerte de Mandalore, el mandalorianos capturó y torturó Durge, enviándolo más allá del borde de la locura y forzándolo a pasar décadas en la hibernación curativa. Jaster Mereel Llevado en el amanecer de la concordia del planeta, Jaster Mereel servido como protector del oficial en su comunidad local antes de ser exiliado para el asesinato. Él era Mandalore declarado una cierta hora antes de 60 ABY. Descontentado con la psicología mercenaria de mandaloriano, él estableció un sistema de reglas tituladas el códice de supercomando, que él esperaba restauraría honor a los clanes de mandaloriano. Algunos clanes, sin embargo, discreparon con la visión de Mereel, y rebelaron, formando los grupos cismáticos sus los propios. Esto llevó a la guerra civil de mandaloriano, donde la facción de Mereel, el mandalorianos verdadero, luchó al grupo escindido grande llamado el reloj de muerte, llevada por el soldado Vizsla. La guerra trajo eventual Mereel de nuevo a su planeta casero, donde las fuerzas del reloj de muerte abajo lo buscó. Él buscó el refugio en la granja de la familia de Fett, pero fue descubierto. Mientras que mataron a sus soldados y el Fetts, Mereel se escapó con el Jango joven Fett, que él adoptó como su hijo. Mereel continuó llevando su mandalorianos verdadero hasta 52 ABY, cuando abajo lo tiraron y matado por Vizsla en thumb|left|Jaster en la [[Batalla de Korda 6 poco antes de morir.]]Korda 6. Mereel fue tenido éxito como Mandalore por Jango Fett, que tendrían un enorme impacto en la sociedad de mandaloriano. Jango Fett 200px|thumb|Los [[mandalorianos de Jango Fett en la Batalla de Galidraan]] Otro natural de Concord Dawn, y el hijo adoptado de Jaster Mereel, Jango Fett asumió la posición de Mandalore inmediatamente después de la muerte de Mereel en 52 ABY. Su reinado consideró la continuación de la guerra civil de mandaloriano, al punto adonde el número de partidarios del reloj de muerte bajó a un puñado mero. Parecía que el mandalorianos verdadero había ganado, hasta que un plan elaborado masterminded por Vizsla considerara la destrucción completa de la facción de Jango Fett en Galidraan en 40 ABY. Jango estaba entre muy los pocos sobrevivientes, y fue vendido en esclavitud. Él escapó y mató eventual Vizsla, terminando con eficacia la guerra civil. La población de mandalorianos estaba en un punto crítico, y Jango se encontró un tema menos Mandalore. Debido a esto, Jango tomó la profesión del cazador de recompensas, que lo almacenó mucho reconocimiento y fama. En 32 ABY, el maestro Jedi Dooku lo eligió para ser la plantilla de la copia del magnífico ejército de la república. Mientras que modificaron a los soldados de la copia para el crecimiento rápido, Jango solicitó una copia inalterada de se levantar como su hijo: Boba Fett, que se convirtieron en más adelante un cazador de recompensas y Mandalore. Jango murió por mano de Mace Windu en la batalla de Geonosis en 22 ABY. Satine Kryze Mandalore de la Muerte (Pre Vizsla) Mandalore el Sith (Darth Maul) Mandalore el resucitado (Alpha-Ø2) Aunque la tradición de mandaloriano viviera encendido a través del ejército de la copia de la República Galáctica, el título de Mandalore iba no reclamado. Alpha-Ø2, uno de millones de copias de Jango Fett, repentinamente encontrados obsesionado con la reunión del mandalorianos cuando una de las memorias de Jango fue accionado en la suya alrededor 24 ABY subconsciente. Él dejó al ejército de la república y volvió al hogar Mandalore de mandaloriano, donde él se declaró “Mandalore el Resurrector.” Él estableció los protectores de mandaloriano, reclutando soldados de la fuerza de policía local y a anteriores miembros de la Guardia de la muerte. Numerando 212, el mandalorianos reformado ayudó al gobierno de Mandalore a agarrar las instalaciones de MandalMotors, compañía de fabricación grande de naves. Mandalore el Resurrector y sus protectores incorporó las guerras en curso de la copia a nombre del Confederacy de sistemas independientes, participando en batallas tales como nuevo Bornalex, anule, y nuevo Holstice. Después de su batalla final en Norval II, seguía habiendo solamente tres protectores, incluyendo Mandalore. Shellshocked, él pasó el resto de su vida que vagaba la galaxia, eventual siendo tenido éxito como Mandalore por Fenn Shysa. Confundiéndolo desde Boba Fett, Ailyn Alpha-Ø2 matado Vel en alguna parte en la nebulosa de Extrictarium en 20 ABY. Fenn Shysa thumb|200px|[[Fenn Shysa lideró a los Protectores Mandalorianos en el período de las Guerras Clon.]]Uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de los Protectores Mandalorianos, Fenn Shysa volvió a Mandalore después de las guerras de la copia, sólo para encontrarse etiquetado un proscrito por el nuevo, galáctico gobierno Imperio controlado. A pesar de esto, el y a su amigo Tobbi Dala de la adolescencia emplearon para entrenar a las unidades policiales alrededor del planeta. Eventual, los dos comenzaron una rebelión contra el imperio que alcanzó una cierta medida de éxito después de veinte años de lucha. En el extremo, y con el sacrificio de Tobbi Dala, el imperio fue encaminado y forzado de Mandalore. La dirección de su mundo natal y de su gente cayó en Shysa. El arrendamiento de Shysa como Mandalore consideró a los protectores de mandaloriano levantarse de las cenizas, derrotando al magnífico almirante imperial Miltin Takel, y liberando el sector entero de Mandalore de regla imperial. Shysa ayudaría más adelante a la alianza para restaurar la república en las fases tempranas de la guerra de Nagai-Tof, así como en la batalla contra señor Shadowspawn. Boba Fett thumb|Un joven [[Boba Fett tras la muerte de su padre.]] Después de la muerte de Jango Fett, Boba viajó la lo largo de la galaxia como cazador de recompensas ganando una notoria reputación como el mejor en su profesión. 14 Tabajó a menudo para el señor del crimen Jabba Desilijic Tiure el Hutt, así como para el alto señor imperial el Sith Darth Vader. A pesar verse inmiscuido en las guerras clon y la guerra civil galáctica, Boba nunca fue un aliado de las facciones con las que se implicó. En un cierto punto, él casó Sintas Vel, con el cual él tenía una hija nombrada Ailyn Vel. Fett abandonó más adelante a su familia joven para volver a la caza de la generosidad. Después de la muerte de Fenn Shysa, Fett aprovechó el vacío de poder y se postuló para ser el nuevo Mandalore. Durante la guerra de Yuuzhan Vong, Boba y sus protectores de combate primero para, y más adelante contra, la fuerza de la invasión de Yuuzhan Vong. Después de la guerra, él fijó sobre la reconstrucción de la infraestructura de Mandalore, la fabricación de alianzas y de los tratados para la mejora de su gente, y consiguiendo recaudar dinero extranjero para ser invertido en el planeta. Boba Fett fue motivado por la realización que él moría, y que si su vida era significar algo él tuvo que hacer a los mandalorianos fuertes otra vez. Irónico, este Mand'alor no puede fijar el pie otra vez en el mundo natal de mandaloriano de Keldabe. Apenas antes de la batalla de Shedu Maad, varios Moffs del remanente imperial, con la ayuda de Darth Caedus, recolectó una muestra genética de Mirta Gev y creó un nanokiller cuyo objetivo era Boba Fett. Este virus, de largaduración que mataría Boba Fett minutos después de ser expuesto, se ha sembrado en la superficie de Keldabe. Mandalore Chernan Ordo Mandalore Yaga Auchs Referencias }} Categoría:Mandalores Categoría:Rangos militares Categoría:Cultura Mandaloriana